


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Anonymous



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Episode, Blowjobs, Chest Play, Deepthroating, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Flirting, Frottage, I had to google that last part bc i wasnt sure lmao, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Modern AU, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, Tyra Banks voice: but make it Explicit, also gay culture is using abba songs as titles, also kinessie is implied, beach au, chest fixation, other characters of secondary to the main ship, rated E for explicit details of viktor's chest lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It started off when Viktor emerged from the bathroom wearing board shorts, sandals, his fanny pack, and an open Hawaiian shirt.Alternative Title: Chest Fixation, the fic





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Other noteworthy titles/tags by a friend on twitter:  
> \- "Strix sees a tiddy and he dies immediately"  
> \- "No tits were harmed we are not titphobic"  
> \- "Tyra is tired"
> 
> its a no-brainer who this is since i write for like half of the striktor fics here (on this date of 25/07/2019 dated timed and stamped) but this fic was frankly too horny even for me asldasdada so its not gonna get connected with my account, despite me writing about nsfw striktor before lmao

It started off when Viktor emerged from the bathroom wearing board shorts, sandals, his fanny pack, and an open Hawaiian shirt. 

Strix himself was wearing his tried and true tank top with cargo shorts combo, and was sitting on the motel bed waiting for Viktor. They were in no rush, the beach wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was Kinessa, who was on patrol at the moment with an exasperated Khan. Normally, she would be working with Lian, the other lifeguard, but apparently being the daughter of an investor of the nearby resort had certain employee benefits, such as magazine reading privileges on her watchtower while Khan did the boring stuff, such as the job she was supposed to be hired for. 

Work politics aside, Kinessa really did enjoy her job in the short time she had started working. And what better way to support her than for the gang to take a mini vacation to the beach and annoy her on the job? Viktor, Tyra, and Buck seemed to think so. Strix just wanted some time with his friends and family at the beach. 

Though, with the way Viktor came strutting out of the bathroom in his half-dressed state and wiggled his eyebrows at Strix, the day might quickly become staying in bed with Viktor; Strix’s eyes dipped down to the where the shirt was casting shadows in the valley of Viktor’s pectorals, darkening the dusting of chest hair. There was something tantalising about how the shirt hid the rest of Viktor, as if begging for Strix to slip his hand inside and palm Viktor’s chest, just to hear him moan-

But it would be a waste of a beautiful summer’s day if they did so, and bad manners to abandon their friends after making plans. So Strix smiled back and rose. “Ready?” He said, grabbing the beach umbrella and towels. 

Viktor scooped up the picnic basket on the way out, Strix’s book safely stashed inside. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They locked the motel door and made their way downstairs. They had scarcely left the front doors before the concrete below their feet gave way to turf and sand. The motel might have been small and rated three-stars, but they wouldn’t be true uncles if they didn’t have a sense of stinginess. Besides, it was worth it for the convenient walk to the beach; it was already packed with families, sunbathers, and other vacationers. Strix and Viktor couldn’t go five feet without tripping over sand or someone’s picnic blanket. 

Luckily, there was one spot held down by a brightly patterned blanket and familiar faces, which brightened up when they spotted the duo coming towards them. Buck smiled and waved madly at them while Tyra lazily saluted them. “Had a nice sleep in?” She ribbed lightly, the normally innocent greeting ruined by her conspiratorial wink. Strix levelled a look at her and she laughed. 

“C’mon, the water’s great!” Buck said, playfully shoving Tyra. “Last one’s in a deadbeat!” He and Tyra ran off laughing, leaving Viktor to hastily call out,

“Did either of you put on sunscreen?!?”

When he got no reply, he sighed, shucking off his shirt. But before he went to follow them, he asked Strix, “Rub sunscreen on my back yeah?”

Strix nodded wordlessly, his mouth suddenly gaining the same dryness as sand. As Viktor rummaged around his bag for the sunscreen, Strix unfurled their blanket next to the one already set up and opened the beach umbrella. When he turned back around, Viktor was sitting on the blanket underneath the shade, holding out a bottle of sunscreen over his shoulder patiently. Strix kneeled behind him – a scant inch or two away, because they were in public – and squirted a dollop of sunscreen onto Viktor’s back.

It took all of his concentration on applying an even consistency over Viktor’s back and shoulders, not letting his hand curl around to the front like he wanted to. It didn’t help that Viktor gave an appreciative groan when Strix pressed down on at the stubborn knots of tension that dotted Viktor’s back. They were at the beach, Strix told himself firmly, this was not the time to think about all the ways to keep encouraging those noises.

Soon, or not soon enough, Viktor’s back was sufficiently lathered. Strix handed the bottle back to Viktor with a lingering touch on his arm. Viktor thanked him and continued with his arms and legs and chest, although he turned around to face Strix for the last part, which he did with relish and the smuggest grin; while still being decent, he gave Strix most sensual chest palming Strix had ever witnessed, public or otherwise. His hands circled around his pectorals and under them, making sure to really get the sunscreen in the dips of his muscles, rubbing firmly enough to for Strix to get an eyeful of Viktor’s muscle being smoothed underneath in his hands.

Even in the shade of the umbrella, the sunscreen glistened over Viktor’s skin, bringing a shine to the topmost curves of his chest. It highlighted just how soft and rounded they were, perfect for squeezing as Viktor so happily demonstrated. Strix’s hands fisted at his side, to resist the urge to grab Viktor by the love-handles and kiss him silly. 

Instead, he smoothed out a streak of sunscreen on Viktor’s jaw with his thumb. “Missed a spot.” He said.

Eyes not leaving Strix’s, Viktor turned his head to kiss into Strix’s palm. “Thanks.” 

Strix rummaged around for his book in the picnic basket, intending to read. But instead of following the others into the water, Viktor scooted closer to Strix’s side, peering down at the book. 

“Whatcha reading?” Viktor asked, innocuous enough. What wasn’t so innocuous was the way he pressed himself to Strix’s side, his chest still slightly greasy against Strix’s arm. Strix’s eyes kept flicking between the point of contact and the book. Normally, Strix wouldn’t mind sharing his book with Viktor – they were both familiar enough with each other’s reading speed that Strix could turn the page whenever he wanted because Viktor was a fast reader, but there was a deliberate purpose to the way Viktor hooked his chin onto Strix’s shoulder.

“It’s about-” Strix started, then inhaled sharply when Viktor’s hand came up to rest on the back of his neck and rubbed circles with his thumb. “About disappearances of aircraft and ships in the Bermuda triangle.”

“Sounds interesting.” Viktor replied, eyes still down, but he was still pressing himself closely while still appearing to be cuddling Strix. Strix could feel theslide of the leftover sunscreen on Viktor’s chest with the movement. A blush rose terribly to his face. 

And just his luck, Viktor looked up and grinned. “You look like you need some sunscreen yourself.”

“Better go join Tyra and Buck before they drown and make Nessie’s job harder.” Strix said, wanting to change the subject and the knowing look in Viktor’s eye.

Viktor barked out a laugh and stood up. “We’ll have to go annoy her later then. See you.” And with that, he went jogging to the water.

Strix relaxed back on the blanket, and tried to drive out thoughts of Viktor’s chest from his head.

-

Strix spent his time (attempting) to read his book and gazing out at the glittering waters of the ocean, or watching the gang enjoying themselves in the water, or chasing away opportunistic seagulls. Everyone joined him back on dry land when they got hungry, and they all chatted and nibbled and reapplied sunscreen appropriately, before running back into the water again. Or Tyra and Buck did, while Viktor towelled himself off and joined Strix’s reading, pressed as closely as ever, and Strix turning as red as ever. 

Occasionally, Kinessa managed to jog up to them for a few minutes chat, or they would jog up to the watchtower and pester her until she blew her whistle and pretended that someone was drowning just so they would leave her alone. This pattern continued until the food had run out in the afternoon, and the sun was inches away from sinking into the ocean. When the sky started turning red, they decided to call it quits for the day.

But there was still the night, and there had been a restaurant Kinessa had been eyeing during her down time, so after hopping into the beach’s communal showers and finding Buck and Tyra’s missing shirts, they all made their way to the establishment. That mean Viktor too had donned his Hawaiian shirt once again, in a vague approximation of decency. Vague, because he had left the two topmost buttons open, enough for the valley of his chest to peek through and torture Strix. This was somehow worse than the being shirtless in the first place. 

They were let in, barely, even if Buck’s tank armholes were large enough to expose his ribs and Tyra’s wrap skirt was see through enough to see her swimwear. Kinessa had brought her own change of clothes so she was safe, while Strix never changed into swimwear in the first place, and Viktor, well. Apparently his exposed chest was still within boundaries of allowed dress, no matter how filthy Strix’s mind wandered. 

That being said, Strix was usually a lot more subtle when he’s thinking about Viktor in the intimate sense; he’s the reigning champion of Friday poker nights for a reason. It’s just that Viktor knew him like the back of his hand, even better than Strix knew himself, because not only had he picked up Strix’s staring, but he was actively encouraging it during dinner - he had his arm around Strix, half-pulling Strix onto his chest, and whenever he leaned over to borrow the salt and pepper, or talk to Tyra who sitting on Strix’s other side, he gave Strix an eyeful down his shirt. 

Strix was trying to be subtle, Viktor was anything but, and it was getting noticed by at least one other person; Buck was too busy recounting a close encounter he had with a shark yesterday, and Kinessa was too busy inhaling food to tell Viktor off about flirting in public. Tyra, however…

She was looking at Viktor's chest as well, but with none of the of Strix's heat. In fact, her pinched expression said that she had quickly caught on to Viktor's game. This was only solidified when she dramatically pulled the shared salad bowl towards her and said,

"Seriously? I have a salad and everything."

That got Strix blushing, and for that matter, Viktor too. He leaned back the slightest bit, arm still around Strix, but he at least toned down the blatant come-ons. But the side look he sent Strix’s way still promised of more teasing later. For now, respite, which Strix gladly took along with a gulp of his water. It had been very tempting to leave early and drag Viktor back to their motel room.

But they were here for Kinessa, celebrating her first day on the job, so Strix his attention back to his psuedo daughter and made appropriate noises as she talked about how someone pretended to drown just to be rescued by her, but it was ok because the drown-ee was a cute redhead and only in shallow waters, so really it was just a lot of splashing and Kinessa bridal carrying the woman back to dry land. It was certainly a better first day than Kinessa’s previous three jobs, so they all toasted to that with appropriately decorated umbrella drinks. 

They only got to the second round of drinks before Viktor leaned up close to Strix, brushing his chest against his arm arm again, as if to remind him that Viktor had not forgotten Strix’s obsession. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready to call it a night after this drink. I’m really looking forwards to getting some rest after today.”

Strix let out a breath through his nose, and stood up. “Sorry. Gotta go. Tired.” Viktor stood up as well, fishing some bills from his wallet and slapping them down on the table, enough to pay off the both of them and tip the waiter.

“Me too. Well, you guys have a good time, we’ll see you later.”

There was a chorus of goodbyes (and a knowing look from Tyra, much to Strix’s mortification) as they made their leave to their motel room, holding hands the entire way. Strix lasted all the way until Viktor turned the key in the lock before he pounced, kissing Viktor urgently with his hands gripping Viktor’s hips. Viktor returned the kiss passionately, one his hands burying itself in Strix’s hair, the other feeling for the door handle. 

“We didn’t even make it inside.” Viktor gasped when they parted. “Been eager for me all day?”

“Always, for you.” Strix said, and kissed him again. The handle turned and the door fell open, causing them to stumble inside. Viktor had scarcely closed the door behind them and switched on the lights before Strix fell upon him again, pawing at the buttons on Viktor’s shirt. It was a miracle he wasn’t simply ripping the shirt open, which would be a waste of shirt if he did. 

As soon as the shirt floated to the floor, Strix immediately stuck his face on the thing that Viktor had been taunting with all day, mouthing along the dip of his chest. Viktor chuckled, his chest rumbling underneath Strix’s lips. “Getting right to it huh?”

Strix smiled, sure that Viktor can feel it too, as he nudged Viktor in the direction of their bed. Viktor went along willingly, and when the back of his knees hit the bed, he also let himself be pushed down by an eager Strix, who followed him down effortlessly while still going at Viktor’s chest. An impressive feat, if he did say so himself, but he couldn’t because his mouth was occupied.

The rest of their clothes were shucked off with the same efficiency as Viktor’s shirt, including briefs, and then Viktor was there in all his naked glory, skin to skin, erect cock to thigh. It was then Viktor was gently tugging at Strix’s head, away from his pectorals. Strix glanced upwards, taking in the adoring smile and the knowing look in Viktor’s eye. “Come up here.” He said, never demanded, but instead, in a way that held promise and ‘trust me’, his hand coming up to rest on Strix’s flank.

Strix obliged a sweetly puzzled expression, shifting upwards, but instead of guiding Strix’s aching hard-on to his mouth like Strix expected, Strix was stopped when his groin was aligned with the centre of Viktor’s chest. “Since you’ve been obsessed with it all day...” He said, letting the rest of his sentence hang with a teasing note. Strix didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or turned on. He settled on groaning and rocking his hips, bracing his palms on either side of Viktor’s head.

“I remember it differently.” He breathed out. “You’ve been teasing me all day. Rich, coming from you.”

Viktor only laughed in response, then the hand that had been resting on Strix’s thigh moved to Strix’s cock instead, palming it so it was essentially trapped it between Viktor’s hand and a hard place, making Strix gasp out in lust. Strix still braced a hand on Viktor’s chest, firmly palming it, just like how Viktor had demonstrated earlier, like how Strix wanted to since that morning.

He lost himself in the warmth of Viktor’s hand and the firmness of his chest. Sweat beaded on his brow as he breaths came out his gasps. It was unfortunate that he wasn’t flexible (or young enough) to bend down to kiss Viktor, but he smiled at Viktor anyway when their eyes met. Viktor grinned back, all easy and loving, and kept his hand where it was.

Strix was already so close, precome smearing on Viktor’s pectorals, but now he was rutting with increasing desperation, sighs and moans and ‘Vitya’ falling from his lips as fast as his movements. “C’mon sweetheart, that’s it, c’mon,” Viktor said, his voice full of roughness and adoration in equal measure. His hand gripped ever so lightly, his fingers smooth and perfect on Strix’s cock,

Strix gasped and hunched over Viktor as he climaxed, Viktor’s hand now slick from Strix’s cum and helping with the slide. He only stopped when Strix hissed, oversensitive, and scooted back slightly, enough to free himself from that hand, but still close enough that Strix could still lean down to give Viktor that lazy kiss like he wanted to, uncaring if his hair brushed against the mess on Viktor’s chest. 

“Do you want me to-?” He murmured. 

Viktor cupped Strix’s cheek. “I’ve got it covered, but if you’re offering...”

Strix glanced backwards and saw Viktor’s other hand around his own cock, moving slowly. He was most likely been jerking himself off at the same time as Strix (perhaps even in sync, Strix’s mind supplied, and adoration bloomed in his chest), and truly a testament to Viktor’s multi-tasking capability. Strix looked back at Viktor’s face, and without breaking eye contact, shimmied back on his knees, dragging his hands on the sides of Viktor’s body, until he was face-level with Viktor’s cock. He gently pried Viktor’s fingers off, replacing with his own slender ones, and started mouthing at the head.

Viktor groaned, his head thumping on the pillow as Strix swallowed him down to the base. He knew Viktor like the back of his hand, knew how to make him see stars immediately or keep him on the edge for hours more – Strix settled for quickly finishing Viktor off with a few twists of his hand while humming contently. Viktor’s breathing stuttered, his thighs trembling on either side of Strix’s head. It wasn’t long until saltiness spread over Strix’s tongue. He dutifully swallowed it down with practised ease – a stark contrast to their mortifying first time when he gagged it out in surprise, long ago, when their relationship was newly minted - and looked up at Viktor. 

His eyes were half-lidded, on their way to sleep, with smugness pulling his lips into a smirk. “I should tease you more often.” He said, looking very much like the cat who got the cream. 

Strix snorted and scooted back up, kissing the look off his face. He let himself drape over Viktor as warmth suffused throughout his body, reaching all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. That warmth, however, did nothing for the quickly cooling mess that was getting smeared between them. Strix pulled back to grimace at said mess. “We should clean up.”

“If this is your way of saying that you want to continue in the shower-”

Strix rested his chin on Viktor’s chest, looking up at him. “Frankly, I feel too tired for standing up right now. But if you make it worth moving then I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“I’ll carry you then.” Viktor said. “I’ll pull you nice and close to my chest and you can snuggle all you want-”

“Deal.”

Viktor laughed out loud at that, and got up to do as he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments still fuel me lol


End file.
